wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Малфурион Ярость Бури
| image = Malfurion WotE Cropped.jpg | name = Малфурион Ярость Бури|id=15362 | titles = Шан'до, Первый из Друидов, Верховный друид Лунной поляныBrothers in Blood | gender = Мужской | race = Ночной эльф | creature = Гуманоид | character = Хранитель рощи - Верховный друид | affiliation = Круг Кенария, Стражи Хиджала, Дарнас, Альянс | occupation = Верховный друид Калдораев, Верховный друид Лунной поляны, Управляющий Кругом Кенария, Управляющий Дарнасом''Ярость Бури, p.394-395 | location = Затонувший храм, Болото Печали Храм Луны, Дарнас; Назж'вел, Темные берега; Гора Хиджал; Огненная передовая | status = Жив | relatives = Тиранда Шелест Ветра (жена), Иллидан Ярость Бури (брат близнец), Шандрис Оперенная Луна (приёмная дочь) | mentors = Кенарий | students = Хамуул Рунический Тотем, Фэндрал Олений Шлем, Бролл Медвежья Шкура, различные ночные эльфы друиды }} :"Стоять на пути природы ересь, когда природа разрушительна." 'Малфурион Ярость Бури''' - ночной эльф, сильнейший и первый из друидов, брат-близнец Иллидана. Втроём с Тирандой Шелест Ветра они учились у полубога Кенария друидизму, но лишь Малфурион принял учения близко к сердцу. Иллидан предпочёл могущественную магию Колодца Вечности, а Тиранда стала жрицей богини Элуны. Таким образом, Малфурион стал первым друидом. Во время Войны Древних Малфурион был одним из немногих знавших, что королева Азшара предала их. Под конец войны он вместе с гостями из будущего Ронином и Красом закрыл портал в Круговерть Пустоты, через который в Азерот намеревался проникнуть Саргерас. Это вызвало Великий Раскол, разбив единый континент Калимдор на три части: Калимдор, Восточные королевства и Нордскол. Малфурион стал учителем других ночных эльфов в пути друидизма, в основном мужчин. Для поддержания вездесущего бдения за возможным прибытием Легиона, Малфурион и другие друиды погрузились в Изумрудный Сон. Его возлюбленная Тиранда осталась духовным лидером ночных эльфов. Биография Война Древних .]] Малфурион добился значительного прогресса в своей учебе перед тем, как его стало атаковать беспокойное видение: Высокорожденные злоупотребляли магией Источника Вечности. Видение твердо убедило его в том, что королева Азшара и ее высокопоставленные заклинатели вызовут катастрофу, если никто не вмешается. Ночной эльф поделился своими заботами с Кенарием, который был тоже сильно обеспокоен. Даже при этом ночные эльфы слишком поздно осознали, что происходило. Демоны повалили из королевского дворца и начали уничтожать все на своем пути. Началась Война Древних. Иллидан быстро получил высокие полномочия благодаря своему мастерству в мистической магии. Даже при этом он все больше хмурился и был недоволен по ходу войны. Однажды он внезапно покинул войско ночных эльфов и перешел на сторону Пылающего Легиона. Позже Иллидан снова присоединился к защитникам ночных эльфов, заявляя, что он с самого начала планировал обмануть Легион. Однако Малфурион и многие другие ночные эльфы с тех пор всегда сомневались в его верности. Тем временем Кенарий обучил Малфуриона всем премудростям друидизма и отправился на поиски других полубогов Азерота. Он доказывал им, что они несут ответственность за спасение Азерота от Легиона, но полубоги не привыкли работать вместе. В результате Кенарию пришлось долго убеждать их, пока они наконец не отправились на фронт. Лидер армии ночных эльфов, капитан Малорн врезался в битву и отбросил нападавших на его сына несколькими взмахами своих огромных рогов. Подоспели ночные эльфы и унесли бессознательного Кенария в безопасное место. Какое-то время Малорн легко сдерживал демонов. Тут Архимонд включился в битву и вступил в бой с гигантским оленем один на один, в конце концов свернув Малорну шею. Разьяренный и убитый горем, Малфурион вызвал корни из земли, чтобы атаковать повелителя демонов. Когда растения усилили свою хватку на массивном теле демона, Архимонду пришлось телепортироваться подальше, чтобы спастись. Стая Изеры помогла Кенарию войти в Изумрудный Сон, где зеленые драконы занялись его ранами. В это время ночные эльфы продолжали сражаться. Малфурион играл ключевую роль в закрытии портала, который Высокорожденные открыли над Колодцем Вечности, тем самым не позволив Саргерасу, темному титану войти в Азерот. Магией Источника в течение войны сильно злоупотребляли, и закрытие портала вызвало слишком большое напряжение. Источник взорвался, вызвав Великий Разлом. Древний Калимдор разорвало на несколько континентов, и был рожден новый океан. Его холодные волны преследовали выживших ночных эльфов и их союзников всю дорогу до Горы Хиджал, и только тогда схлынули. Уставшие беженцы расположились на отдых и занялись лечением своих ран. Только Иллидан сразу же отправился на разведку местности, быстро обнаружил озеро и трансформировал его в новый Источник Вечности. Маленькая группа ночных эльфов застала его за этим, и Иллидан атаковал их. К счастью, Малфурион прибыл почти сразу же и пленил своего брата. Иллидан предсказывал, что однажды демоны вернутся в Азерот, и заявлял, что мистическая магия — единственное эффективное средство против них. Однако Малфурион опасался, что так называемый альтруизм Иллидана на самом деле скрывал другой мотив: Иллидан жаждал магии и мало задумывался о последствиях. Вынести наказание Иллидану Джерод предоставил Малфуриону, который считал верхом глупости оставить Иллидана на свободе и позволить продолжать безрассудные поиски силы. Поэтому с помощью Кенария Малфурион заточил Иллидана в большой подземной тюрьме, где тот должен был оставаться закованным и бессильным до конца времен. Уединение ночных эльфов Драконы узнали о втором Источнике и вырастили огромное дерево поверх его для предотвращения злоупотребления его силой. Это Мировое Древо не позволяло Источнику увеличивать мощность и дало ночным эльфам несколько даров, включая продолжение бессмертия. Также оно связало Источник с Изумрудным Сном, чье смягчающее влияние тоже должно было предотвращать возможность злоупотребления его силами и сдерживать рост его мощности. С окончанием войны Тиранда и Малфурион достигли взаимопонимания. Их глубокая любовь друг к другу поддерживала их на протяжении долгого процесса восстановления порядка в сильно постарадавшем народе ночных эльфов. Тиранда, теперь высшая жрица Элуны и жена Малфуриона, произвела обширные изменения в обществе ночных эльфов. Она организовала новую состоящую из женщин армию, Стражей, и постановила, что ей будет командовать Сестринство Элуны. Дворянство и колдовство теперь считались пережитками декадентского и позорного прошлого. Несмотря на это, Высокорожденные отказались прекращать практиковать мистическую магию. После долгого обсуждения Тиранда и Малфурион приняли трудное решение об изгнании упрямых сородичей. После отбытия Высокорожденных оставшиеся ночные эльфы умышленно скрылись от остального мира. Покров тумана опустился на весь их континент, скрывая его присутствие от проплывающих моряков. Тем временем Кенарий поселился неподалеку на Лунной Поляне Горы Хиджал, а Малфурион продолжил учебу у полубога. Ряд мужчин ночных эльфов присоединились к Малфуриону в обучении друидизму, многие из них — бывшие члены Лунной Стражи. Малфурион стал учить их, в итоге основав Круг Кенария, друидическую организацию Азерота. Вскоре ему был присвоен ранг архидруида за его великие знания и силу, и группа избрала его своим лидером. Друиды проводили много времени в странствиях по дикой природе Азерота, медитируя в Изумрудном Сне и пытаясь исправить повреждения, нанесенные войной. Новые расы прибывают на Калимдор .]] Прошло время, и новая раса прибыла в Азерот: орки, родной планетой которых был Дренор. Под воздействием демонов орки превратились из мирного шаманского общества в кровожадную Орду. Они пришли с войной на людей Восточных Королевств и убили множество других существ во время Первой и Второй Войн. Все это время Кенарий и ночные эльфы не выходили из своего уединения, потому что ничего не знали о событиях, происходивших вне Калимдора. Вторая Война плачевно закончилась для орков, и Орда была разбита. Незадолго до Третьей Войны появился новый военный вождь орков: Тралл, который снова сформировал Орду и повел свой народ через море для основания их новой родины на Калимдоре. Эта новая Орда больше не желала воевать; орки просто хотели покинуть земли людей и найти место, которое смогут называть своим. Орки не получили теплого приема на Калимдоре. Ночные эльфы поспешили отправить разведчиков, и они вернулись с пугающими историями о прошлых зверствах орков во время Первой и Второй Войн. Тем временем орки вырубили много деревьев на Калимдоре, явно намереваясь основать поселение. Кенарий был убежден, что орки вернулись на тропу войны. Он вызвал армию энтов из лесов и повел их и ночных эльфов против большой группы орков-захватчиков. Новорожденная Орда наверняка была бы сокрушена, если бы не несколько агентов Пылающего Легиона, недавно прибывших в Азерот. Легион не забыл силу Кенария и они намеревались его победить. По совету повелителя ужаса Тихондрия повелитель преисподней Маннорот пролил свою кровь в источник воды, вызвав порчу, которую вскоре заметили ордынские тролли-знахари. Ведомые Громом Адским Криком, орки испили испорченной воды и с восторгом ощутили возвращение демонической силы. Переполненные сверхъестественными ненавистью и яростью, Гром и его воины сумели убить Кенария. После смерти полубога они продолжили разрушение древних лесов. Леди Джайна Праудмур помогла Траллу вернуть Грома в чувство, и Гром убил Маннорота, освободив орков от их демонического проклятья. Несмотря на это, вред был нанесен и порча распространялась. Легион в огромных количествах вторгся в леса, и скоро Тиранда и ее Стражи столкнулись с мародерствующими демонами. Возвращения Пылающего Легиона ночные эльфы боялись больше всего. Тиранда и ее воины знали, что им понадобится вся помощь, которую они смогут получить, для поражения демонической армии. Женщины пробились с боем к Рогу Кенария, и Тиранда использовала его, чтобы пробудить Малфуриона ото сна. Он путешествовал по Сну тысячи лет. Малфурион и Тиранда спустились в подземные логова в поисках остальных друидов, которых нужно было разбудить. В процессе они натолкнулись на дверь от темницы Иллидана. Тиранда заявила, что долгое заточение Иллидана было уже более чем достаточным наказанием за его прошлые поступки. Более того, она доказывала, что способности Иллидана тратились впустую в тюрьме, когда он мог помогать сражаться с Пылающим Легионом, как он это делал давным-давно. Хотя Малфурион пытался отговорить ее, Тиранда вошла в тюрьму и освободила Иллидана. Недовольный ее решением, но не в силах ее остановить, Малфурион отправился поднимать ото сна остальных друидов, после чего вернулся к Тиранде. Она сказала ему, что Иллидан согласился сражаться против Легоина. С глубоким предчувствием беды Малфурион последовал за ней в Оскверненный Лес, где она оставила его близнеца. Иллидан не сидел сложа руки в отсутствие Тиранды. Он украл магический артефакт, который Легион использовал для порчи Леса: Череп Гулдана. Вместо того чтобы просто уничтожить череп, Иллидан поглотил его силу, которая тут же превратила его в демона. Тогда он обратил свою новоявленную силу против повелителя ужаса Тихондрия и убил его. Когда прибыли Малфурион и Тиранда, Иллидан объяснил, что теперь, когда череп уничтожен, леса восстановятся. Слабая попытка самооправдания демона не обманула ни одного из ужаснувшихся ночных эльфов. Малфурион, который все еще нес ответственность за наказание Иллидана, отрекся от родства с демоном и отправил его в изгнание из земель ночных эльфов. На пути к Горе Хиджал ночные эльфы присоединились к войскам Джайны Праудмур и Орде Тралла. Вместе три армии задержали повелителя демонов Архимонда достаточно долго, чтобы Малфурион и другие друиды расставили ловушку. Когда Архимонд наконец достиг дерева и Источника Вечности, который оно охраняло, друиды передали Мировому Древу бессмертие ночных эльфов и энергию бессчетных духов ночных эльфов. Дерево вызвало огромный взрыв энергии, который моментально убил Архимонда. Без своего командующего силы Пылающего Легиона, оставшиеся в Азероте, рассыпались под совместным натиском Орды и армий людей и ночных эльфов. Ужас из глубин .]] Жертва ночных эльфов спасла Азерот, но сделала их смертными. Несмотря на это, надсмотрщица Майев Песнь Теней не оставила намерения снова поймать своего бывшего заключенного, Иллидана, или погибнуть в попытках это сделать. Она взяла с собой на это задание большинство других Надзирателей, и их группа последовала за Иллиданом в Гробницу Саргераса. Мстительный демон не забыл своих бывших тюремщиц. Заполучив Глаз Саргераса, он обратил его разрушительную мощь на каменные стены гробницы. Надзиратели оказались в ловушке в одной из секций гробницы, в то время как морская вода заполняла все вокруг. Только Майев удалось вырваться и вернуться в лагерь. Она отправила гонца к Малфуриону за помощью и чтобы предупредить его о действиях Иллидана. Малфурион и Тиранда оба прибыли на помощь Майев, после чего Малфурион оставил двух женщин, отправившись пообщаться с обеспокоенной землей. Он был рассержен и сбит с толку, обнаружив что Иллидан и группа наг поддерживают заклинание, разрывающее Нортренд на части. Выйдя из леса, он отправился сообщить другим ночным эльфам эти бедственные новости. Малфуриона ждала новая боль — Майев сказала, что Тиранда была убита во время эскорта принца Кель'Таса Солнечного Скитальца и его эльфов крови в безопасное место. Еще она добавила, что Тиранда не оказалась бы в такой опасной ситуации, если бы не Иллидан. Напоминание о нем разъярило Малфуриона, и он, Майев и эльфы крови выследили Иллидана и положили конец его опасному заклинанию. И тут Малфуриону открылись два решающих факта. Первое, Иллидан пытался победить их общего врага: Короля-лича. Второе, Майев врала .Тиранда скорее всего еще была жива, и если это действительно было так, отчаянно нуждалась в помощи. Иллидан вызвался найти и спасти Тиранду. После некоторых споров Малфурион признал, что наги намного быстрее доберутся до Тиранды, учитывая тот факт, что ее унесло течением реки Аревасс. Кроме того, было очевидно, что несмотря на то, что Иллидан стал демоном, он все еще любил Тиранду. Когда Иллидан вернулся со своей миссии с живой и здоровой Тирандой, Малфуриона переполнила радость. Иллидан вызвал множество разрушений и страданий, но спасение им Тиранды сделало невозможным для Малфуриона снова отправить своего брата в тюрьму и приговорить его к смерти. Поэтому Малфурион решил отпустить Иллидана на свободу, хотя он и предостерег демона никогда больше не угрожать ночным эльфам. Иллидан открыл портал во Запределье, и вскоре после его ухода прибыла Майев. Без колебаний она и ее потрепанные последователи отправились через портал. Малфуриону оставалось только молиться о том, чтобы в своем фанатичном преследовании Иллидана Майев не устроила разгром больший, чем сам демон. После Утверждая, что бессмертие ночных эльфов может быть восстановлено, архидруид Фэндрал Олений Шлем недавно предложил вырастить второе Мировое Древо, хотя драконы и отказались помогать в этом деле. Малфурион решительно отказал; он утверждал, что без благословления драконьих стай дерево будет отвратительным. Когда Малфурион впал в загадочную кому, Фэндрал стал новым лидером друидов. Первым делом он убедил остальных членов Круга Кенария вырастить второе Мировое Древо, которое они назвали «Телдрассил». Вопреки надеждам Фэндрала, однако, новое Мировое Древо не восстановило бессмертие ночных эльфов.Lands of Mystery, pg. 20 Причина состояния Малфуриона до сих пор не выяснена. Тиранда обнаружила его коматозное тело в его подземном логове на Лунной Поляне. Глубоко обеспокоенная, она отправила за Кругом Кенария и несколькими другими Сестрами Элуны. Друиды сообщили ей, что о Малфурионе в последний раз было известно, что он медитировал, и ничто не говорило о том, что на Лунную Поляну проникли посторонние. В ходе дальнейшего расследования друиды оказались в тупике. Сонная форма Малфуриона каким-то образом отделилась от его тела. Круг Кенария несколько раз тщетно пытался вернуть его дух обратно в физическую форму. Круг также безуспешно пытался связаться с ним в Изумрудном Сне. В конце концов друиды обратились к Изере, но даже она не могла найти Малфуриона. Стало ясно, что он затерялся в Изумрудном Сне. Сестры Элуны не могли дать какой-то дополнительной информации о состоянии Малфуриона или возможном средстве излечения. Однако они точно определили, что его тело было абсолютно здорово. Все, что они могли для него сделать, это окутать его тело чарами для сохранения его в здоровом состоянии, пока он был в коме. Круг Кенария решил, что лучше оставить тело Малфуриона там, где оно было найдено — в его подземном логове на Лунной Поляне. Общее мнение состоит в том, что дух Малфуриона будет иметь больше шансов найти свое тело, если оно не будет перенесено. Также, конечно, Лунная Поляна в некоторой степени больше способствует друидической магии, чем такой большой город как Дарнас. Будучи правительницей ночных эльфов, Тиранда бОльшую часть своего времени проводит в Дарнассусе. Несмотря на это, она тайно посещает Лунную Поляну время от времени, чтобы навещать Малфуриона. Круг Кенария и несколько жриц Элуны ухаживают за его телом, но его состояние не показывает признаков улучшения. Для большинства загадочная болезнь Малфуриона держится в секрете, в это посвящены только высокоранговые члены Сестер Элуны и Круга Кенария. Однако отсутствие Малфуриона на публике не осталось незамеченным и вызывает множество предположений. В World of Warcraft Малфурион находился в коматозном состоянии до событий World of Warcraft, и пробудился только после поражения Короля-лича, чтобы отправиться на защиту Азерота. Повелитель Кошмара и возвращение Ярости Бури В книге "Ярость Бури" рассказывается, что Малфурион был заключён в Изумрудный сон и подвергся пыткам и манипуляциям Повелителя Кошмара, жаждущего захватить Изумрудный Сон и Азерот. Повелитель Кошмара властвовал ужасной порчей, охватившей Изумрудный сон, и являлся, как в дальнейшем выяснилось, ни кем иным как Ксавием, старым врагом Малфуриона. Марфурион послал Туре ложный сон о смерти её дяди Броксигара , чтобы найти его в Изумрудном Сне для мести. Тура вошла в Изумрудный сон и нашла дерево, в котором был заключён Малфурион. К сожалению, в Сне также были Тиранда и её союзники, и несмотря на предупреждения Тиранде о том, что она должна уйти, та осталась и хотела остановить Туру. Туре удалось срубить дерево, удерживающее Малфуриона и освободить его. Однако, случилось нечто неожиданное. Изера попала в ловушку внутри Изумрудного кошмара. В этот момент Малфурион понял, что изначально главной целью Повелителя кошмара была именно Изера, а Малфурион был заключён исключительно по личным причинам. Он вместе с Тирандой, Броллом, Луканом Лисокровом и Турой вырвался из Изумрудного сна, и его дух вернулся в тело, пребывающее на Лунной Поляне, также захваченной Кошмаром. Оттуда он двинулся в Ясеневый Лес, где обнаружил осквернённый Тельдрассил. Рядом с деревом он увидел друидов, пытающихся исцелить Древо. Однако, Малфурион быстро осознал, что они делают на самом деле: усиливают порчу. Он пошёл в анклав Кенария, где обнаружил связанных Хамуула Рунного Тотема, Наралекса и Шандрису Оперённую Луну. Тут же его атаковал обезумевший Фандрал Олений Шлем, который и организовал порчу Тельдрассила. Пока они сражались, друиды прибыли в анклав и увидели там Бролла, которого считали предателем, хотя Бролл пытался объяснить им, что истинным предателем является Фандрал. Во время битвы, Малфурион освободил Шандрису, Нералекса и Хамуула, и минотавр с эльфийкой подтвердили, что предатель - Фандрал. В этот момент Фандрал сотворил заклинание, начавшее убивать друидов. Малфурион смог обезоружить Фандрала, повергнув его в состояние, близкое к кататонии после того как рарзушил его прикрытие, максировку под его сына Валстанна. Затем Малфурион увидел золотые глаза Бролла, который пришёл к своему предназначению - помогать другим друидам. В конце концов Малфурион достиг короны Мирового Древа и увидел истинную причину порчи - ветвь Ксавия, привитую Древу. Он извлёк эту ветвь, и отправил друидов на исцеление Древа. Процесс исцеления прошёл успешно. Это позволило Алекстразе благословить Мировое древо. С этого момента Древо стало таким, каким задумывалось изначально. Королева Драконов сказала Малфуриону, что все порталы в Изумрудный Сон закрыты, кроме скрытого портала Фандрала, расположение которого знал Малфурион. Он приказал Шандрисе позаботиться о жителях Дарнаса, а Броллу и Хамуулу приглядывать за ним, пока он использует своё обличье, принимаемое им во Сне, чтобы через весь Азерот добраться до Штормграда и убедить там Вариана возглавить армию в походе против Кошмара; затем - в Долину Грома, где ему помог Бейн Кровавое Копыто, и Даларан, хоть он и был целиком погружён в сон. После призыва всех переживших Кошмар взять оружие, он вернулся в своё тело, только чтобы обнаружить рядом с собой Ремулоса, сообщившего о похищении Тиранды и утраты Топора Кенария. Фурион поставил Бролла командовать армией внутри сна, пока он и Ремулос войдут в Кошмар. Когда они нашли Тиренд и топор, стало ясно что Ксавий использовал Ремулуса и осквернил его. Малфуриону пришлось убить хранителя Лунной Поляны для освобождения Тиранды. после этого они переместились в безопасное место, но снова подверглись нападению сатиров. пока Тирандра призывала к силе Элуны, чтобы сдержать сатиров, Малфурион отправил Бролла к Туре и услышал голос Изеры, брагодаривлей Лукана за возможность говорить и рассказывавший о том, что она находится в плену. Малфурион помог Эраникусу освободить Изеру, но для этого Эраникусу пришлось пожертвовать собой. Хоть Изера и стала свободной, она не смогла спасти консорта и не могла помочь Малфуриону в осуществлении его плана. Поэтому он решил очистить Азерот от Кошмара, используя энергию самого Азерота и Изумрудного Сна. Тогда он атаковал дерево Ксавия в Азероте, пока Тура билась с призрачным деревом Ксавия в Изумрудном Сне. Когда источник его силы иссяк, Повелитель Кошмара был побеждён и заточён в Разлом альма. Битва против Кошмара завершилась, все смертные, сражавшиеся внутри Сна, вернулись в Азерот. Малфурион проснулся в Дарнасе. Он и Тирандра тут же, без промедления, наконец-то поженились, получив благословения Изеры и Алекстразы, хорошие пожелания от лидеров Альянса, и их старого друга и товарища, Тралла. В Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm После окаменения короля Магни Бронзоборода, Тиранда и Малфурион, как лидеры своего народа, посетили мемориальную службу в Старом Стальгорне. Семена веры После раскола, ставшего причиной ряда природных катастроф в Азероте, Малфурион приказал друидам обследовать поселения ночных эльфов, чтобы понять, какой урон был нанесён им. Какие-то из поселений остались нетронутыми, а другие, например те, что были на Тёмном Берегу, не подлежали восстановлению после бурь и штормов, обрушившихся на них. Самое худшее, в отчётах сообщалось о присутствии наг в регионе. Малфурион и Тиранда Шелест Ветра отправились на поиск и спасение генералаШандрисы Оперённой Луны . Пара разбила наступающие войска наг на острове Сардор и спасла тяжело раненную генерала. Малфурион и Тиранда в последующем присутствовали на памятной службе по тем, кто пал во время последних событий и вместе приготовлись противостоять волне боли и утрат.Seeds of Faith Сердце Волка Малфурион Ярость бури изо всех сил старался поддерживать единство в Альянсе, но его обязанности друида заставили его больше сфокусироваться на них. Он вместе со своей возлюбленной, Тирандой, знал, что кто-то должен принять на себя управление Альянсом, особенно после того как в начале Катаклизма они столкнулись с обновлённой Ордой, возглавляемой новым жестоким вождём . Они создали саммит, где хотели предложить принять в Альянс воргенов и Гилнеас , а также чтобы кто-нибудь взял на себя ответственность возглавлять Альянс в этом новом мире. Добиться этого было непросто из-за того, что король Вариан Ринн затаил обиду на короля Генна Седогрива . Малфурион увидел и другие проблемы. Помимо политики Альянса, поступили сообщения об убийстве Высокорожденных в Дарнасе. Сам того не зная, Малфурион стал объектом ярости Майев , после того как простил Высокорождённых и принял их в общество ночных эльфов. Помимо этого, она была зла из-за ненадлежащего благословения Тельдрассила, которое не дало ночным эльфам вернуть себе бессмертие. Он исходил из того, что ночные эльфы, как он ясно увидел, стали пресыщенными и самодовольными из-за своего бессмертия, и настало время начать снова жить смертной жизнью, чтобы лучше относиться к миру. Майев планировала схватить Фуриона и заставить его долго и мучительно умирать. Однако, её замыслам помешал собственный брат, Джерод Песнь Теней , освободив Малфуриона. Малфурион и Джерод вместе спасли Высокорождённых от уничтожения руками Майев и изгнали её. Позднее, Джерод стал лидером Смотрящих и Малфурион предостерёг его от впадения в одержимость, как это было с Майев. Затем Малфурион с удовольствием узнал об официальном включении воргенов в Альянс. Wolfheart Катаклизм События "Катаклизма" происходят после "Ярости Бури". Малфурион совершает свой формальный игровой дебют в Дарнасе , где стоит рядом с Тирандой Шелест ветра . Он появляется на Тёмных Берегах , на северо-западе Амет'Арана, где сражается с королевой Азшарой , котороая отвлекается, когда войска Рагнароса атакуют гору Хиджал . Малфурион отправляется во главе армии Кенария против вернувшегося повелителя огня Рагнароса . Новая модель Малфуриона имеет черты всех животных, в которых друид может обращаться: сокола, медведя, оленя и кота.На его руках, плечах, груди и животе есть сверкающие синие отметки. Борода стала гораздо длинее, чем раньше. Хотя в книге "Ярость Бури" он и Тиранда оба выступают как лидеры народа (по настоянию самой Тиранды), в игре лидером расы обозначается только Тиранда. Малфурион имеет класс босса, но недоступен для PvP, и не помогает Тиранде, если её атакуют игроки Орды. На Тёмных Берегах Мафурион вызвал огромный вирхевой поток воздуха, удерживающий землю вместе, пока он вместе с ночными эльфами пытается остановить разбушевавшихся элементалей. Этот вихрь не даёт землям Тёмного Берега обрушиться в море, пока элементали не останавливаются. Во время выполнения одного из заданий в этой зоне, игроки должны добыть Рог Древних, и выяснить, что за проблемы в этой зоне ответственна Алекстраза , пытающаяся таким образом отвлечь внимание Малфуриона от того, что происходило в Хиджале. После этого он покидает Берег, чтобы присоединиться к Хранителям Хиджала в их попытках остановить Рагнароса. В Хиджале, Малфурион возглавляет обвинение против повелителя огня Рагнароса, и вместе с Кенарием и Хамуулом принимает участие в изгнании Рагнароса обратно в Огненные Земли. Сейчас он возглавляет атаку на огненные просторы , чтобы уничтожить Рагнароса раз и навсегда. Малфурион встречает своего друга Тралла и его возлюбленную Аггру , и они объединяют сили друидов и шаманов в Хиджале. Однако, загадочный убийца нападает на них и разбивает душу тралла на ничтожные частицы. Малфурион клянется отомстить этой персоне, оказавшейся бывшим учеником Малфуриона, Верховным друидом Дарнаса в его отсутствие - Фандралом Оленим Шлемом. Фандрал начинает обращать друидов в свою секту поклонения Рагнаросу, называемую Друиды Пламени. Леяра - приёмная дочь Фандрала, которая винит Малфуриона в бездействии после того как её дочь была убита ордой, убивает Хамуула. Его израненное тело приносят к Святилищу Малома для исцеления. Малфурион пытается убедить Леяру, что отступничество Фандрала зашло слишком далеко, но она не слушает, встрепенувшись лишь когда Малфурион говорит, что Хамуул жив. Он смотрит, как восстановившийся Хамуул избавляется от неё, и друзья уходят. Малфурион и Тиранда присутствуют на свадьбе Тралла и Аггры. Во время рейда в Огненные земли, разъярённый Фандрал приказывает доставить к нему Малфуриона живым. В финальной битве против Рагнароса, выступаюшего во всей своей мощи, Малфурион, Кенарий и Хамуул помогают героям уничтожить Повелителя Огня. Наступление на Огненную передовую :Вы хорошо показали себя, <класс>. Наше присутствие здесь больше не может оставаться незамеченным для Рагнароса. Мы вечно будем его занозой. И пока растёт его ярость, мы должны продолжать наращивать давление. Мы должны оставаться блительными, но пора начать думать о финальной битве. Время пришло встретить Повелителя Огня лицом к лицу. : :Мы строим постоянную базу в Огненных Землях, <имя>. Даже если Рагнарос разбит, кто-то может занять его место. Мы не можем допустить повторения этой истории. :Здесь, мы вырастим "Вечное Древо". Корни его будут в Азероте, но защитная опора будет расти здесь, в этих ужасных землях. Под его кроной, мы оставим на постоянной основе группу друидов, чтобы поддерживать постоянную бдительность в этом мире. Источник Вечности Малфурион появляется в подземелье Источник Вечности, которое было добавлено в Обновление 4.3: Время Сумерек. Приливы Войны Когда Орда собиралась напасть на Терамор, Джайна попросила у Малфуриона и Тиранды предоставить войска и кораблиJaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - ''Jaina nodded. “...I’ll be contacting the other Alliance leaders as well. The kaldorei may be able to send both ships and warriors - Page 128. Верховный друид и его супруга отправили на помощь Шандрису и группу СтражейJaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - “Battle sister,” Shandris said, returning the smile gently. “The archdruid and the high priestess send me to you with joy, and it is with joy that I and my Sentinels come to aid you” - Page 167. Также они решили помочь Вариану организовать атаку, отправили несколько групп кораблей.Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - “Malfurion and Tyrande are more than willing to help you as best they can. You may look to see a few dozen of our graceful ships alongside yours in the not-too-distant future.” - Page 258 Задания .]] на Горе Хиджал.]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Характер Малфурион – мудрый и миролюбивый глава друидов ночных эльфов. В нем силён дух наставника, и он получает большое удовольствие, направляя других, помогая им испытывать прозрения, познавать себя и то, что их окружает. Он предпочитает не решать проблемы за других и не давать прямые, исчерпывающие ответы. Вместо этого архидруид даёт полезные советы и подсказки, чтобы другие могли самостоятельно достичь желаемого. Испытывая признательность к армиям орков и людей за помощь в борьбе против Легиона, Малфурион приветствует всех их представителей с открытыми объятьями. Также он демонстрирует великое уважение дварфам и тауренам. Впрочем, высших эльфов и гоблинов он считает в высшей степени неприятными, и если они попадутся ему на глаза, изгнание их из Ашенваля неизбежно. Политика Альянса или Орды для Малфуриона значит мало – нужды его народа и природы для него много важнее, чем «мелочное соперничество», каковым он и считает трения между расами. Посетители, демонстрирующие должное уважение природному миру и его обитателям, могут рассчитывать на тёплый приём Малфуриона и его друидов. Чужаки могут быть приняты им и обеспечены кровом и пищей – на короткое время. Ашенваль – священный дом ночных эльфов, так что архидруид не приветствует длительные визиты представителей других рас. Эмиссары и путешественники порой могут и остаться. Тех же, кто намерен поселиться в лесах эльфов или извлекать из земель выгоду, могут рассчитывать лишь на немедленное изгнание.Shadows & Light, 53 Бой В сражении Малфурион обращается за помощью к силам природы. Он полагается на призванных существ, трентов, дриад, войска ночных эльфов и их союзников. Поддерживая воинов заклинаниями, архидруид действует скорее как главнокомандующий. Если его атаковали, когда он один, Малфурион скорее скроется в лесах с помощью своих заклинаний и способностей, чтобы позже вернуться с подкреплением. Цитаты Война Древних Трилогия * "Мы покажемся тебе кислыми" (Ответ Малфуриона на слова Саргераса о том, что он пожрёт весь Азерот) * "Хочешь обладать силой? Ощути силу мира, который ты собирался предать, капитан!" * "Для тебя есть только Источник и предполагаемое могущество демона, претендующего на звание бога. Для меня - сила самого мира, которая на моей стороне" *"Ты предал слишком многих, ты обидел слишком многих, лорд-советник. Я не дам в обиду никого и ничего. Отныне ты станешь источником жизни, а не смерти". *"Тише, Тиранда ! Где Иллидан ?" *"Илиидан, Источник вышел из-под контроля!" Warcraft III *"Рог прозвучал, и я пришёл, как и было обещано. Я чувствую запах разрушения и порчи, охвативших нашу землю. Это очень меня злит. *"О, нет. Как я мог забыть? Эта дверь ведёт в тюрьму Иллидана, Тиранда. Нам надо идти...ну же!" *"Это чудовище не должно выйти на свободу!" *"Иллидан! Ты был приговорён к расплате за свои грехи, не больше!" *"Что бы ни случилось, любовь моя, помни - наша связь вечна". *"Если отбросить нашу гордость, то возможно, мы уже достаточно долго прожили". *"Ты принёс множество страданий этому миру, иллидан. За это я не могу тебя простить. Однако, ты спас жизнь моей любимой. За это я тебя отпускаю. Но если ты ещё раз побеспокоишь мой народ..." World of Warcraft ''Cataclysm'' Приветствую * "Да здраствует ночь!" * "Пусть Элуна наградит тебя силой." Мелочи * Крис Метцен отметил, что Малфурион Ярость Бури является его любимым персонажем в истории Warcraft. * Малфурион был озвучен Ed Trotta в Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne и World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. * Тир 9 для игроков Альянса и Тир 2 для класса друид назван в честь Малфуриона. * Малфуриона часто друзья часто называют "Фурион" или "Мал" для сокращения обращения к нему. * Малфурион понятия не имеет, почему Тиранда между ним и Иллиданом выбрала его. Прежде чем они стали парой, он думал, что она выберет Иллидана. Возможно, когда они состоят в браке Тиранда откроет ему эту тайну. * Его имя похоже на Фурион Клара Каронда, темного волшебника из вселенной Warhammer. * Малфурион пользуется большим уважением среди других персонажей в истории. Медив называет его "Шан'до" (заслуженный учитель) во время Третьей Войны, а Тралл называет его "Повелитель Бури". * Малфуриону и Иллидану на момент Warcraft III было 15,032 лет. * Малфурион появляется как герой в Heroes of the Storm.Shan'do Stormrage Галерея Изображения File:Malfurion2.jpg|"Мафлурион Ярость Бури" (Shadows & Light) от Theodore Park. File:Malfurion Stormrage TCG - Timewalkers.jpg|"Мафлурион Ярость Бури" (Timewalkers) от Ralph Horsley. File:Malfurion TCG Alt.JPG|"Мафлурион Ярость Бури" (Timewalkers) от Kerem Beyit. File:Spirit of Stormrage.jpg|"Дух Ярости Бури" (The Hunt for Illidan) от Trevor Jacobs. File:Malfurion WotE.jpg|"Мафлурион Ярость Бури" (War of the Elements) от Alex Horley. File:Archdruid Malfurion.jpg|"Верховный друид Мафлурион Ярость Бури" (Crown of the Heavens) от SiaKim. File:Malfurion actionfigure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Мафлуриона. File:Malfurion WOE.jpg|Малфурион в подземелье Источник Вечности. File:Malfurion HotS.jpg|Малфурион в Heroes of the Storm. File:Malfurion HotS Art.jpg|Малфурион в Heroes of the Storm. Арт. Фан-арты File:Malfurion_SiaKim.jpg|"Мафлурион Ярость Бури" от SiaKim. File:Tyrande_and_Malfurion.jpg|"Тиранда и Малфурион" от SiaKim. Видео Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Eternity's End - Chapter 6.5 The Last Guardian Warcraft 3 - The Frozen Throne - Terror of the Tides - Chapter 4.5 Unfinished Business Night Elf Campaign Interlude Malfurion's Vision Warcraft 3 - The Frozen Throne - Terror of the Tides - Finale - A Parting of Ways Lore For Noobs - Malfurion Stormrage (part 1) Lore For Noobs - Malfurion Stormrage (Part 2) Malfurion Stormrage (Part 3) Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Malfurion Stormrage da:Malfurion Stormrage de:Malfurion Sturmgrimm es:Malfurion Stormrage fr:Malfurion Hurlorage Категория:World of Warcraft Категория:Warcraft III Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm